Un giro en la historia: Salvando a Ace
by ayumiku 24
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADA Una guerra se desataría el motivo: La ejecución de Hiken no Ace. La carrera contra el tiempo inicia y Mugiwara no Luffy, así como uno de los Yunkou, intentarán salvarlo. Pero algo cambia un personaje nuevo aparece, alguien que muchos creían muerto o tan sólo una ilusión. La comandante general de las divisiones de Shirohige, Kisara una pirata capaz de cambiar todo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores hoy inicio una nueva historia, esta será de solo tres capítulos. Al igual que muchos siempre pensé que la muerte de Ace había sido muy injusta, así que decidí escribir esta historia alternativa.**

**Quizás a muchos no les guste pero es algo que ya tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, en fin espero les guste y no olviden comentar para saber sus opiniones, disfruten el capitulo. **

**ONE PIECE ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A ELLA**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO**

**CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA! ME ESFUERZO DEMASIADO EN ELLA ASI QUE NO LA COPIEN SEAN ORIGINALES SI NO LO HACEN ME PONDRE TRISTE Y YA NO ACTUALIZARE Y ELIMINARE CUENTAS OKI**

**CAPITULO 1: Kaze-Kaze no mi.**

Cerró el periódico de golpe y lo lanzó contra el suelo, suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón rojo.

—Ese idiota —dijo para sí misma con el ceño fruncido.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre de cabellos rojizos, la observó curioso y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Piensas ir?—pregunto él y ella volteó a verlo.

—El no me ha mandado a buscar y esto estallara en dos días.

—Entonces no.

—Yo no dije eso. No puedo sólo quedarme sentada y observar —dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta— supongo que debo partir de inmediato.

—Al menos come algo con nosotros antes de irte.

—Oh, no me digas que sientes nostalgia por mi partida —dijo en un tono seductor mientras agitaba suavemente sus caderas— quizás debería sentirme alagada.

El polvo una gran carcajada o con su mano revolvió sus cabellos.

—Como se nota que has crecido bastante pequeñaja.

—Hieres mi orgullo y tú te lo pierdes— dijo ofendida y el sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Quién diría que tendrías que volver por una situación así. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Dos años?

—Han sido 3 años desde que padre me envió al mar bajo otro nombre y casi 1 año desde que vi a todos por el funeral de Thatch.

— ¿Sigues molesta porque te alejo de ellos? —Pregunto incrédulo— sabes que lo hizo para protegerte.

—Sí tú lo dices, de todas formas es mejor que me vaya. Te deseo suerte en tú pelea contra Kaido Shanks.

—Cuídate, será peligroso —dijo el serio y ella asintió.

Tomo una pequeña mochila azul, se colocó una capa negra y con su cabello agitándose tras ella salió del pequeño camarote. Al llegar a la cubierta del barco vio que como de costumbre la tripulación estaba de fiesta, ella sonrió.

— ¡VEN A BEBER CON NOSOTROS KIS-CHAN! —gritaron varios.

—Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo. Debo irme —respondió ella y la algarabía cesó de golpe.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Porqué?

—Necesito resolver un asunto urgente.

—No te referirás a...

—Sí Yasop-san, seguramente padre ya está en camino y mi deber es ir también.

—Al menos quédate a cenar.

—No puedo, necesito partir de inmediato.

—Entonces ten buen viaje.

—Cuídate.

—Buena suerte.

—Patéale el trasero a un almirante.

—Dales un buena lección a esos marines.

La chica suspiro, nunca cambiarían, cerro sus ojos y colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, una corriente de aire la envolvió y ella desapareció, la brisa de aire se elevó al cielo y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

Los gritos de la tripulación fue lo último que oyó antes de alejarse completamente.

Le llevó toda la noche y parte del día llegar a su destino, clavo la vista bajo ella en el inmenso mar azul y al final lo vio.

Totalmente imponente y tenebrosa, el lugar donde estaban los 5 infiernos para los criminales de todo el mundo. Impel Down.

Sobre los techos de la prisión apareció una corriente de aire, cuando está se disipo apareció ella, con extrema precaución se asomo y analizo los alrededores.

Extraño, el mar estaba vacío, esperaba que estuviera repleto de barcos de la marina pero no, lo que significaba que el ya no estaba ahí.

—Demasiado tarde —pensó sería.

Se concentró y nuevamente se convirtió en aire, se elevó y a lo lejos vio un buque de la marina cruzar las puertas de la justicia, se elevó más y y cruzó por encima de las puertas, descendió un poco y observó fijamente el barco que acababa de cruzar.

— ¿Prisioneros?— pensó sorprendida— así que hubo una fuga, interesante. Crocodaile, Jimbei, Ivankov, Inazuma, Buggy— fue nombrando pero al ver a uno en específico entrecerró los ojos— Mugiwara no Luffy— dijo ella en voz alta.

Las personas del barco miraron confundidos en todas direcciones, Ivankov alzó es rostro y señaló al cielo. Todos vieron sobre ellos una figura difusa de aire.

Está bajo rápidamente y aterrizó frente a ellos.

El aire fue tomando forma sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

Ante ellos estaba una chica de quizás 20 años o más, de largos y brillantes cabellos blancos, sus ojos eran de un profundo y claro gris con largas pestañas.

Su cuerpo estaba en forma y tenía buenos atributos, vestía un short corto y ajustado color morado, con un top lila de corset que se ataba al frente, con botas de tacón de piel color moradas hasta las rodillas y encima una capa negra.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto Luffy confundido.

—Puedes decirme Kisara— respondió ella— supongo que al fin tengo el placer de conocer al famoso hermano menor de Ace.

— ¿Conoces a Ace?— pregunto el abruptamente.

—Sí. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Planeas rescatarlo?

—Lo haré— respondió seguro.

—Te infiltraste en Impel Down, lo siento pero esa fue una acción muy idiota de tú parte. Sin embargo lograste salir y conseguiste aliados. Te doy puntos por ello.

—Gracias creo, ¿y porque te subiste al barco?

—Vaya no tienes modales a diferencia de tú hermano y respondiendo a tú pregunta tengo el mismo objetivo que tú.

— ¿Quieres salvar a Ace?

—Sí.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque sí.

— ¿Que tienes que ver con él?

La peliblanca abrió la boca para responder pero una exclamación de sorpresa la interrumpió y todos los presentes se giraron a ver al shichibukai.

—Es imposible, tú eres...

—Oh por fin me has recordado Jimbei.

—Pensé que habrías muerto —dijo el aún sorprendido.

—Lo sé, es lo que todos debían creer.

— ¿La conoces?— pregunto Buggy con los brazos cruzados.

En la mente de Jimbei apareció el recuerdo del día en que Shirohige llegó a la isla Gyojin a proclamarla parte de su territorio.

Tras el yunkou había una niña de no más de 9 años, de cabello blanco en 2 coletas con un vestido rojo ella mordía una manzana y veía emocionada a los tritones y sirenas.

—Luffy-kun déjala que se quedé. Ella es una excelente aliada.

— ¿Que? ¿Y porque?

—Porque ella es la comandante general de las divisiones de Shirohige.

Un silencio inundo el barco y los ojos de todos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡¿ESTÁ MOCOSA ES IMPORTANTE?!— cuestionó incrédulo Buggy mientras la señalaba bruscamente.

—Ni se te ocurra hablarme así de nuevo o te juró que te lanzare al océano para que los reyes marinos te coman vivo —amenazó Kisara y el pirata retrocedió asustado.

— ¿Qué tan fuerte eres? —pregunto Luffy curioso.

—Lo descubrirás en breve —respondió.

Poco a poco se comenzaron a escuchar las explosiones, choques de katanas, cañonazos, gritos de furia. Era lo que predominaba en el lugar donde la batalla se llevaba acabó.

Cuando estaban por llegar un gran tsunami apareció arrastrando el barco, segundos después parte del océano se congelo dejando el barco en lo alto de una gran ola de hielo que permanecía sobre la plaza donde Ace sería ejecutado.

—Vaya parece que padre decidió ponerse serio —pensó sonriente.

Se asomó por la borda y enfoco la vista en la batalla pero los gritos histéricos de Buggy la obligaron a prestarles atención, al parecer planeaban romper el hielo para que el buque cayera al mar.

Entrecerró los ojos, esa era una acción muy temeraria, el hielo se rompió cuando ellos lo golpearon y todos comenzaron a caer, se acercó a Luffy y lo tomo firmemente del chaleco azul, el la miro y ella con su mano creo una gran burbuja de aire que los envolvió a ambos.

—El mar —señaló ella y el chico vio como todos caían al agua— somos usuarios, sí nos mojamos nos debilitaremos.

— ¿Comiste un akuma no mi?— pregunto sorprendido Luffy.

—Creo que es bastante obvio.

Ambos aterrizaron sobre el moby dick justo detrás de Shirohige, el chico de goma corrió y observó a su hermano.

La brisa marina llevó hasta ella un poco de arena, la peliblanca sacudió el rostro y cuando se giró vio al ex shichibukai Crocodaile dirigirse rápidamente a Shirohige.

Lo vio levantar su gran garfio dorado, no pensó sólo se interpuso y con su brazo derecho detuvo el impactó, Crocodaile la miro sorprendido y ella lo miro fríamente.

—No tocaras a mi padre —siseo ella.

Una fuerte patada la interrumpió y lanzó al usuario de la arena contra el suelo de madera.

El yonkou cuestionó a Luffy su presencia ahí, pero como era natural en él no le importó lo que dijo.

—Déjalo que lo haga —intervino Kisara mientras se acercaba a ambos.

La batalla cesó brevemente y todos se giraron a verla, los piratas la observaron sorprendidos de que estuviera ahí y los marines no pudieron reconocerla. Shirohige clavo la vista en ella y suspiro.

—Así que viniste Kisara.

—No pareces muy sorprendido.

—Es porque te conozco. Pero aun así esperaba no verte aquí.

—Jamás los dejaría solos y lo sabes.

— ¡KISARA-CHAN!— gritaron varios de sus compañeros y ella sonrió, los había extrañado tanto.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunto un marine.

—Jamás había oído de ella —dijo otro, pero al ver al vicealmirante Momonga pálido se acercó a el— ¿sabe quién es la chica?

El rostro de Momonga se ensombreció y miro a la peliblanca serio.

—Debería estar muerta— dijo y ante esto todos voltearon a verlo.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunto un marine joven.

—Kisara Newgates, o como algunos la conocen "Otome no Shi" (la doncella muerte), usuaria de la Kaze-Kaze no mi e hija biológica de Shirohige.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— gritaron varios.

—No puede ser —dijo Ivánkov.

—Debe ser una broma —dijo Mr. 2.

Kisara suspiro su vida tranquila había terminado.

Desvío la mirada y la clavo en el chico de goma que se hallaba corriendo hasta donde sus fuerzas daban.

—Sé que todo lo hiciste para mantenerme a salvo y ahora todo se ha arruinado por mi culpa —dijo ella de pronto.

—Jamás espere que esto fuera eterno, pero duro más de lo que esperaba. Has crecido bien Kisara, eres igual a tú madre— respondió el pirata mientras revolvía suavemente sus cabellos con su mano y ella sonrió.

—Gracias padre.

— ¿No te irás verdad?

—No hasta salvar al idiota de Ace y darle una buena paliza por ser tan torpe para dejarse capturar por Kurohige.

El viejo pirata soltó una carcajada al oír lo que le esperaba al chico.

— ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ESTÚPIDO ACE!— grito ella a todo pulmón y todos la observaron sorprendidos.

A lo lejos, el chico pecoso que estaba sobre la plataforma, afino la vista y vio una larga melena blanca agitarse por el viento, al principio no lo reconoció, pero al ver esos ojos grises la recordó. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero está no duro al oír su amenaza, un escalofrío lo recorrió pues sabía que ella era capaz de eso y más, pero decidió no hacer caso. Le alegraba volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡KISA!— grito el en respuesta y ella lo fulmino con la mirada— mierda en serio está enojada— pensó nervioso.

Ella estiro sus brazos y salto al campo de batalla.

—Kisara —llamó su padre y ella lo miro— —no dejes que muera ese cabeza hueca.

—Sí padre —respondió al comprender que se refería a Luffy.

—Toma —dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y una camiseta morada el cual le lanzó un pequeño caracolofono— todos debemos permanecer en contacto.

—Gracias Marco— dijo ella sonriente y hecho a correr para alcanzar al Mugiwara.

**Bien hasta aquí termina el capítulo de esta semana, espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta mini historia espero les guste.**

**Maii95****: Gracias por leer y me da gusto que la historia y la protagonista sean de tu agrado y claro que ella lo salvara. Espero te guste este capítulo. **

**CAPITULO 2: Enfrentamientos.**

Cuando alcanzó a Luffy, la vicealmirante Hina le corto el pasó al chico.

— ¡AWASE BAORI! —grito la mujer de cabellos rosas y Luffy quedó dentro de una jaula hecho por la marine.

Kisara salto junto al chico de goma, lo sujeto firmemente del brazo, lanzó una ráfaga de aire bajo ellos y ambos salieron disparados hacia arriba.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder Mugiwara —dijo ella mientras aterrizaban en el suelo y retomaban la marcha.

Gecko Moría y una legión de marines aparecieron. Jimbei lanzó agua del mar contra los zombies del shichibukai y Luffy junto con Kisara se deshicieron de los marines.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de la peliblanca al oír las palabras de Ace, exigiéndole a Luffy que se marchara, pero como ella esperaba el Mugiwara respondió a las réplicas y se negó rotundamente a irse.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar y la duda sobre sí Luffy en verdad era hermano de Ace brotó como burbuja pero entonces Sengoku hablo y todo se volvió peor. El anuncio de que el chico de goma era hijo de Dragon sorprendió a todos pues ninguno se lo esperaba.

— ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLO CON VIDA!

— ¡MATENLO JUNTO A LA HIJA DE SHIROHIGE!

— ¡NO LOS DEJEN AVANZAR MÁS LEJOS!— ordenó Sengoku.

Ambos piratas se vieron rodeados por cientos de marine, de reojo Kisara vio al montón de okamas acercarse pero ella los detuvo con un gesto de la mano, Luffy se preparó para pelear pero la peliblanca lo detuvo.

—Salta — ordenó ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo hazlo— repitió ella y el chico confundido lo hizo— lo siento pero tenemos prisa. Adiós mis queridos marines— dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Avanzó un pasó y colocó ambas manos sobre el frío hielo.

— ¡TATSUMAKI! (tornado) — grito ella y de la nada un inmenso viento apareció y arrasó con todos a su pasó. Vio a Smoker acercarse rápidamente a Luffy, así que disolvió el ataque se convirtió en aire y se lanzó en medio de ambos.

— ¡RIRI SENDAN! (lirio cortante) — grito y lanzó varias cuchillas de aire envueltas en agua de mar lo que debilito a Smoker.

Boa en un rápido movimiento lanzó una llave a Luffy la cual abriría las esposas de Ace, y le lanzó una mirada homicida a Kisara por estar junto a "su esposo".

Frente a ellos vieron a cierto espadachín famoso con su katana desenfundada, esperándolos.

—Taka no me —susurro Kisara.

—No tengo tiempo de enfrentarme a un tipo tan fuerte —dijo Luffy.

—Tranquilo, no lo harás. ¡VISTA! —Grito ella a un pirata que vio a lo lejos el cual era el comandante de la quinta división— ¿podrías jugar con Mihawk por nosotros?

—Será todo un placer —respondió el y se lanzó contra el shichibukai.

— ¡GRACIAS!— grito Luffy a Vista.

El hielo vibro y el sonido de una marcha se oyó, todos se giraron a ver y vieron lo que parecía un ejército de BartholomewKuma.

—Los prototipos del arma de Vegapunk —dijo un pirata.

Kisara y Luffy decidieron ignorar a los pacifistas y continuaron la marcha. Pero entonces algo dentro de ella se agito y sintió como sí una roca golpeara su estómago, dejó de correr, se giró lentamente y ahí lo vio.

Squard había apuñalado a Shirohige, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y a pesar de saber que eso no lo mataría, no pudo evitar sentir temor.

— ¡SQUARD! —grito Marco y se lanzó contra el— ¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?!

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡USTEDES ME HAN OBLIGADO A HACERLO!

Kisara avanzó un pasó cuando vio a su padre caer sobre su rodilla izquierda, un paso más y todo el sonido a su alrededor se apagó, los gritos de Squard no le importaron, el supuesto trato que el grito que había no le interesó, las réplicas las ignoro, las palabras de los piratas aliados quedaron en el aire. Lentamente avanzaba, pero entonces algo dentro de ella reacciono, frunció los labios y se giró a ver a Luffy.

—Debemos seguir —dijo sería.

—Pero...

—Ahora— ordenó y el asintió débilmente.

— ¿Traición? ¿Un trato con la marina? Que estupidez, ¿cómo puedes ser tan imbécil Squard? Padre jamás haría algo así— susurro furioso mientras apretaba los puños y seguía corriendo.

No había escapatoria, los pacifistas por detrás, el muro de contención a su alrededor y Akainu atacando desde el frente, los barcos piratas eran destruidos uno por uno y los piratas caían uno tras otro.

— ¡ACE!— grito Luffy y sin importarle nada corrió hacia el hueco que Oz había abierto, los piratas lo siguieron.

Kisara permanecía quieta observando todo, sus hermanos pelear, sus hermanos morir, sus hermanos luchar hasta el final. Un chorro de agua se elevó en el cielo y entre la neblina de sus pensamientos vio a Luffy hacerles frente a los 3 almirantes.

Ella respiro entrecortadamente y se obligó a mantener sus emociones a raya, hecho a correr de nuevo, se convirtió en aire y atravesó el hueco donde estaba Oz. Jozu peleaba contra Aokiji, Marco contra Kisaru y Shirohige contra Akainu. Al parecer Luffy estaba muy lastimado pues vio como después de que Ivankov le inyecto algo él se levantó del suelo. Al pie de la plataforma vio a Garp el héroe legendario custodiando el lugar.

—Estoy harta terminare con todo esto ahora —exclamo— ¡RETROCEDAN!

Ante su grito todos se giraron a verla, los piratas acataron la orden y abandonaron sus peleas los marines, por precaución hicieron lo mismo, todos observaron cómo alzaba ambas manos al cielo y una ráfaga de aire comenzó a formarse desde las nubes.

— ¡TENGOKU NO HAKAI! (destrucción celestial) —grito ella y varios torbellinos de aire aparecieron de la nada los cuales atacaron directamente a los marines, todo se volvió un caos nadie podía escapar del inminente ataque, los piratas observaban asombrados, el aire se disipo y todo quedó despejado.

—No podrán volver a realizar ninguna formación defensiva—dijo ella a nadie en especial— ¡MUGIWARA!— grito y Luffy sin perder tiempo hecho a correr directamente a la plataforma.

—Vaya parece que Sengoku-san jamás pensó que esto pudiera pasar— dijo Kisaru.

—Esa mocosa es una gran amenaza —dijo Doflamingo con una sonrisa.

Inazuma brotó del cabello de Ivankov y con sus brazos convertidos en tijeras creo un puente directo a Ace, el camino estaba libre pues Garp había salido volando durante el ataque de Kisara.

Entonces sucedió, Luffy por fin llegó hasta Ace.

—Lo logré —exclamo el chico de goma con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero Sengoku no iba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— ¡NO TE DEJARÉ ESCAPAR!— grito el convertido en un buda gigante, Kisaru lanzó un rayo de luz y la llave que tenía Luffy fue destruida— ¡EJECUTARE A AMBOS HERMANOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Su enorme puño dorado golpeó hacia la plataforma y está se destruyó provocando que Luffy, Ace y Mr. 3 comenzarán a caer. Los cañones apuntaron ellos en un vano intento de matarlos, una gran explosión se vio ocultando lo que pasó, la mayoría creyó que habían muerto hasta que vieron las esposas de kairouseki que aprisionaban a Ace caer al suelo.

Un túnel de fuego dentro de la columna de humo se vio y por el aparecieron ellos, lo habían logrado. Los gritos de alegría hicieron temblar el lugar.

Los marines que pudieron levantarse se lanzaron contra ellos, pero nada pudieron hacer pues ambos hermanos eran imparables.

— ¡DEPRISA PAR DE TONTOS HAY QUE LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ!—grito Kisara.

Squard apareció junto con su tripulación llevando el último barco de Shirohige.

—Escuchen con atención piratas de Shirohige. Está será mi última orden como capitán —resonó la voz del yonkou silenciando el lugar— nuestros caminos se separan aquí, todos ustedes deben vivir y regresar al Nuevo Mundo.

— ¿Padre planeas morir aquí?— pregunto Kisara temiendo la respuesta que ya sabía.

— ¡NO LO HAGAS PADRE!— grito Curiel comandante de la décima división.

— ¡¿DESOBEDECERAN LA ORDEN DE SU CAPITÁN?! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!— grito furioso Shirohige.

Los marines inmediatamente comenzaron su ataque contra Shirohige y los piratas tuvieron que arrastrar a muchos de sus compañeros pues pocos estaban dispuestos a irse.

Algunos robaron un buque de la marina para poder escapar, pero Akainu intervino.

— ¿De verdad creen que podrán escapar? Que ingenuos —dijo el almirante y lanzó un ataque de magma contra todo pirata que se topó con el— sigan huyendo. Los piratas de Shirohige sólo son cobardes.

—Sólo está tratando de provocarnos, sí nos detenemos acabara con nosotros— dijo Vista.

—Después de todo su capitán también es un cobarde. Shirohige sólo es un perdedor de la vieja era.

Ace se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Un perdedor? Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir— amenazó el.

— ¿Qué me retracte? Jamás haré algo como eso. Algunos idiotas dicen que gracias a su nombre muchas islas están en paz, pero yo creo que sólo están deslumbrados por una basura. Sólo me hacen reír, cuando Roger vivía Shirohige siempre estuvo en segundo lugar y aún después de su muerte no fue capaz de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas. Será un perdedor por siempre, esa es la verdad de Shirohige.

El cuerpo de Ace se comenzó a encender y con pasos lentos se acercó al almirante.

—Sólo un pobre diablo que todos llaman "padre" y deambulan por el mar con su falsa familia.

—Suficiente —siseo Ace.

—Shirohige morirá como un perdedor.

— ¡SHIROHIGE ES EL PIRATA MÁS GRANDE QUE ESTÁ ERA PUDO HABER CONOCIDO!

Ace encendió su puño y se lanzó contra Akainu pero este lo recibió con su brazo de magma.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí pero Ace fue lanzado hacia atrás.

—Sólo eres fuego pero el magma puede quemar incluso el fuego. Mis habilidades son más poderosas que las tuyas.

—Ace— susurro Luffy y avanzó a él pero sus fuerzas fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—El rey de los piratas Gold Roger y el revolucionario Dragón. No podía creer que sus hijos fueran hermanos, por sus venas corre sangre maldita, sí puedo matarlos no me importa sí los demás escapan. Sólo observa— dijo él y clavo la vista en Luffy.

— ¡ESPERA!— grito Ace al comprender sus intenciones.

Luffy alzó el rostro y ante el vio al almirante con su puño en alto, estaba por impactar en el pero una fuerte corriente de aire lo lanzó mandándolo contra Jimbei. Ace se detuvo pues había corrido dispuesto a interponerse entre su hermano y Akainu, clavo la vista en aquella chica de cabellos blancos y su mirada sombría lo sorprendió.

Pero Akainu no pensaba ceder tan fácilmente, así que de nuevo se dirigió hacia Luffy pero está vez la mano de Kisara sujeto su brazo deteniéndolo.

—Haki —pensó el almirante al sentir el contacto de la chica— casi me olvido de ti. La hija de Shirohige, otra más con sangre maldita, la única que puede ser más cobarde que él. Te escondiste por años y ahora apareces y pretendes salvar el día. Que estupidez.

—Jamás desde que era niña, me ha importado lo que se diga de mi después de todo sólo un imbécil que no tiene vida propia lo hace, pero cuando hablan mal de mi padre o de mis hermanos. Bueno eso es otra historia, y las cosas nunca terminan bien.

—Tienes una buena habilidad, pero sólo eres una débil mocosa que pretende jugar con los mayores —dijo el mientras se preparaba para atacarla.

—Hablas demasiado ya deja tus estúpidos monólogos y no me subestimes porque está mocosa puede acabarte— respondió ella mientras se alejaba un pasó de él y lo miraba retadoramente.

—Kisara-san —exclamo Jimbei.

— ¡¿QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO?! ¡PADRE DIO UNA ORDEN, LARGO DE AQUÍ!— grito ella.

—Pero Kisara —replicó Vista.

—Sí tú te quedas, nosotros también —dijo Marco.

— ¡NO SÓLO PADRE SE LOS ORDENA. TAMBIÉN YO, SU SUPERIOR! ¡LARGO! Y tú Jimbei llévate a los idiotas de Ace y su hermano— ordenó sin estar dispuesta a escuchar réplicas.

—Debemos hacerle caso —dijo Jimbei mientras dejaba a Luffy en el suelo.

— ¡HOWAITO SHI! (muerte blanca) — grito ella y cientos de ráfagas de aire se lanzaron contra el almirante mientras cortaban todo a su pasó.

— ¡MEIGO!—grito Akainu.

— ¡KABE NO KUKI! (muro de aire) —grito ella extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados y el viento formó una gruesa pared— no pasarás de aquí— dijo ella sería.

Ambos se miraban fijamente esperando un error de su oponente, los piratas de Shirohige y algunos marines observaban la pelea preguntándose quién sería el vencedor.

—Kisara —llamó Shirohige y ella desvío la mirada hacia el— la orden que di también fue para ti.

—Padre no...

—Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas —dijo serio y ella suspiro.

El yonkou agito su arma y se deshizo de los marines con los peleaba, se acercó a Akainu y lo miro fríamente.

—Jamás perdonare a aquellos que lastimen a mis hijos y más sí la atacan a ella, la única mujer entre tantos hombres, aunque no lo parezca ella es delicada sólo que nunca se ha permitido demostrarlo.

Shirohige sujeto del cuello de la camisa a Akainu y comenzó a atacarlo, uno de sus golpes provocó que la isla se dividiera en dos y que el cuartel de la marina comenzara a derrumbarse.

Los piratas quedaron en un lado y los marines del otro, Shirohige lanzó al almirante por el borde y este fue aplastado poco a poco por los escombros.

— ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA YO SOY SU ÚNICO OPONENTE! —grito el viejo pirata y los marines se lanzaron contra él.

Marco miro fijamente a su padre y su fuerte determinación lo hizo sentirse orgulloso, se obligó a no llorar y se giró a ver a sus compañeros.

— ¡TODOS AL BARCO!— grito él.

Los piratas comenzaron la retirada hacia los barcos que estaban en la bahía, los marines intentaron atacarlos pero Shirohige no lo permitió. Kisara se quedó de inmóvil observando a su padre pelear sin cesar.

—Perdóname por desobedecerte y no irme padre —susurro ella mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas.

Una risa burlesca se oyó, todos se giraron y en la plataforma vieron a los piratas de Kurohige junto con los presos del nivel 6 que habían escapado de Impel Down.

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, como ven Kisara salvo a Ace ¡SI! **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y no olviden comentar que casi no hay comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien tal como prometí solo son tres capítulos de este minific, y este es el ultimo, disfrútenlo.**

**MyMobius07****: Hola y muchas gracias por comentar, y me da gusto que Kisara te haya caído muy bien, gracias por tus palabras y disfruta el capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 3: Una Nueva Era.**

— ¡ME ALEGRA LLEGAR A TIEMPO PARA PRESENCIAR TÚ MUERTE PADRE!— grito Kurohige.

La peliblanca corrió a la orilla que los separaba de Shirohige y cuando estaba por saltar Izou, Marco y Vista la sujetaron firmemente pero al ver que ella se convertiría en aire para ir usaron Haki obligándola a no moverse.

— ¡SUELTENME!— grito ella furiosa— ¡MATARÉ A ESE BASTARDO! ¡POR SU MALDITA CULPA TODO ESTO SUCEDIÓ!

—No te dejaremos, padre jamás nos lo perdonaría— dijo Izou y ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Porque tan molesta Kisara-nee?— pregunto en un falso tono de inocencia Kurohige— tiene tanto que no nos veíamos y tú me tratas así

— ¡MALDITA ESCORIA! ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡ERES EL IMBÉCIL MÁS GRANDE QUE PODRÍA EXISTIR!— grito ella.

—Por favor querida hermana no hables así te oyes mal— regaño Kurohige y ella comenzó a gritarle de nuevo.

—Creo que necesita que la eduques de nuevo padre —dijo el a Shirohige.

—Tú eres al único que desconozco como mi hijo, rompiste la única y más importante regla de mi barco. Mataste a uno de tus hermanos, vengare al capitán de la cuarta división Thatch.

— ¡PADRE!— grito Jozu.

Kisara sintió como alguien dejaba de sujetarla, se giró y vio que ahora era el capitán de la primera división el que planeaba ir con su padre.

— ¡MARCO!— grito Shirohige— ¡NO INTERFIERAS EN ESTO!

—Siempre te admire y desee ser como tú, pero ya eres un viejo.

—Ese bastardo —dijo Vista.

Shirohige ignoro las provocaciones de Teach, la batalla comenzó pero con una clara desventaja para el younkou pues debido a la akuma no mi de Teach sus habilidades no tenían efecto contra él, pero de alguna forma logró herirlo fuertemente con su arma, pero entonces el cuerpo de Shirohige llegó a su límite impidiéndole moverse, aun así se forzó a continuar. Estaba decidido a matar a Kurohige, estaba por dar el golpe final que lo mataría cuando la tripulación de Kurohige intervino y lanzó múltiples ataques a Shirohige.

Ace corrió dispuesto a saltar pero Jimbei lo detuvo.

— ¡PADRE!— gritaron al unísono los piratas.

—No eras tú el hombre que Roger estaba esperando, puedo asegurar que no eras tú. Algún día, en el futuro aparecerá alguien que decidirá pelear por este mundo y entonces todos temerán la gran batalla que azotara al mundo entero. A mí no me interesa, pero cuando alguien encuentre ese tesoro el mundo entero se sorprenderá. Estoy seguro que alguien lo encontrará— dijo sonriente y respiro profundamente— ¡EL ONE PIECE EXISTE!

Kurohige río y todos miraron aún sorprendidos al younkou.

—Perdóneme hijos míos, tuvieron que soportar a un viejo como yo. Fue una gran aventura, mi pequeña Kisara mi querida hija, la más querida. Haz crecido bien. Adiós hijos míos.

Fue su último pensamiento y entonces ocurrió, el pirata que era conocido como el hombre más fuerte del mundo murió de pie. Todos los piratas lloraron, gritaron y lo llamaban negándose a aceptar la cruda verdad.

Kisara sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban, los chicos junto a ella la soltaron y la peliblanca cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—No —susurro en shock— no—repitió mientras se sentía ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas— ¡NO, NO NO!—grito desesperada.

Ace tenía la mirada pérdida y cuando fue consiente de la dura realidad grito hasta que sintió su garganta quemar, pero entonces vio el estado en que se encontraba la chica y se obligó a controlarse, se acercó lentamente a ella y con firmeza la rodeo con sus brazos.

—Kisara todos sentimos lo mismo que tú, pero debes resistir —dijo el mientras las lágrimas aún caían de sus ojos.

Ella lo miro y poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

— ¡SUBAN TODOS AL BARCO!— se escuchó el grito de Vista y los piratas obedecieron.

Kurohige colocó una manta negra sobre el cuerpo de Shirohige, todos permanecieron expectantes, por lo que sucedería. Minutos después la manta fue retirada y Kurohige mostró el poder de su akuma no mi y por increíble que pareciera también probó que la akuma no mi de Shirohige ahora la poseía el.

Akainu salto y mostró que no planeaba dejar escapar a Luffy y Ace, pero los comandantes de Shirohige aparecieron cortándole es pasó, Kisara se levantó del suelo y en el océano vio emerger un submarino amarillo.

—Jimbei —llamó y el ex shichibukai le prestó atención— tú, Ace y Mugiwara suban a ese submarino y váyanse— ordenó y los mencionados la miraron incrédulos.

—No los dejaremos —dijo tajante Ace.

—No fue una pregunta.

—Ni lo sueñes— apoyo el chico de goma.

—Sí no se van el sacrificio de padre y todos será en vano —dijo y Ace frunció los labios— váyanse ahora.

Dudosos abordaron el submarino y este se sumergió de nuevo.

— ¿Arriesgan sus vidas para salvarlos?

—Hemos visto el valor y poder de esos hermanos con nuestros propios ojos— dijo Vista.

—Padre reconoció y protegió a ambos— dijo Fossa.

—Les confiaremos el futuro de la nueva era —dijo Izou.

—El temor que tienes al potencial de ambos, en especial al de Mugiwara, es el motivo por el que quieres matarlos —dijo Marco.

—Pero ese también es el mismo motivo por el que nosotros queremos protegerlos, ni pienses que permitiremos que los mates— dijo Kisara mientras todos se preparaban para pelear de nuevo.

La batalla de nuevo dio inicio, nadie estaba dispuesto a querer ceder. Akainu contra los piratas de Shirohige y Sengoku contra los piratas de Kurohige, más marines salían y se unían a la lucha. De pronto se oyeron los gritos de un joven marine de cabellos rosas, el cual se plantó frente a Akainu y le suplico detenerse, el almirante enfureció y se dispuso a matarlo pero una katana detuvo su avance.

—Bien dicho joven marine—dijo el pelirrojo que salvo al chico— esos segundos de valor en los que arriesgaste tú vida, podrán provocar un gran cambio en el futuro.

— ¡AKAGAMI NO SHANKS!— gritaron los marines.

— ¿Qué hace aquí uno de los yonkuo del Nuevo Mundo?— pregunto incrédulo un pirata aliado.

—Se supone que Akagami estaba peleando con Kaido otro yonkuo apenas ayer.

— ¿Cómo pudo llegar aquí tan rápido?

—Estoy aquí para ponerle fin a esta guerra— exclamo claramente el pelirrojo.

—Shanks— susurro sorprendida de verlo ahí.

—Dejen de pelear Kisara, todo término.

Ella lo miro y asintió débilmente, el yonkou avanzó hasta estar frente a los marines mientras su tripulación lo seguía de cerca.

—Aquellos que aún quieran pelear, adelante nosotros seremos sus oponentes —dijo serio y clavo la vista en cierto hombre— ¿qué me dices tú Teach? Mejor dicho. Kurohige.

—Tengo lo que vine a buscar, aún no es el momento para pelear contigo. Vámonos— ordenó a su tripulación y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro se marchó del lugar.

El pelirrojo relajo la postura y enfundó su katana.

—Todos escuchen, ahora harán lo que yo diga —ordenó— Shirohige, déjenlo tener un funeral digno, la guerra ha sido transmitida a todo el mundo, no permitiré que su muerte sea deshonrada.

— ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, SU CUERPO ES LA PRUEBA DE NUESTRA VICTORIA!— grito un vicealmirante.

—No obedecemos a un pirata— dijo otro.

—Déjenlo —ordenó Sengoku— yo asumiré la responsabilidad.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo él.

— ¡CUREN A LOS HERIDOS! ¡ESTÁ GUERRA HA TERMINADO!— grito Sengoku.

* * *

Días después en el Nuevo Mundo, cientos de piratas se encontraban reunidos en una colina, todos estaban ahí para ofrecer sus respetos.

En el borde había una tumba y en la lápida había un epitafio:

"Edward Newgates"

El arma que siempre uso Shirohige estaba clavada tras la tumba, su chaqueta blanca colgada en la punta y junto a ella estaba atada una bandera negra con el símbolo que lo había caracterizado. Alrededor de la lápida habían cientos de flores de todos los colores existentes.

Al pie de ella Akagami no Shanks uno de los younkou, Marco el comandante de la primera división y KisaraNewgates la hija biológica del difunto Shirohige observaban la bandera agitarse con el frío viento de la tarde, el silencio era absoluto nadie hablaba, pero este fue roto.

—Akagami —dijo Marco— no sé cómo agradecerte.

—No digas tonterías, a pesar de ser mi rival yo siempre he respetado a Shirohige, incluso Sengoku lo respetaba.

—De todas formas muchas gracias.

Shanks asintió y se giró a ver a la peliblanca la cual permanecía en silencio, Marco comprendió así que se alejó de ambos y se acercó a sus compañeros.

—Kisara —llamó el pelirrojo pero ella no se giró a verlo— sé que ahora debes estar sufriendo, pero recuerda que no estás sola.

—Lo sé— respondió ella— siempre lo he sabido.

—Tú padre me sorprendió hasta el último momento. La victoria y la derrota, huir y llorar, son las cosas que te convierten en alguien fuerte. Está bien llorar, pero tienes que superarlo. Nosotros nos vamos.

Kisara se giró a ver al pelirrojo marchar, ella miro una última vez la tumba de su padre y se acercó a Marco.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora?— pregunto él.

—El Nuevo Mundo ha estado gobernado por los 4 yonkous durante un largo tiempo, pero ahora que padre ha muerto el mundo estará fuera de balance y nadie es capaz de predecir las consecuencias, este es el comienzo de una nueva era como ninguna otra. Nosotros los piratas de Shirohige pertenecemos a la vieja era.

—Ahora que padre ha muerto tú eres la que está a cargo— dijo Vista— ¿Que harás?

—Quizás dispersar la tripulación sea buena idea —respondió ella y todos la miraron incrédulos— pero lo siento chicos, soy demasiado egoísta para ordenar eso.

Los piratas sonrieron y ella les devolvió el gesto.

—Por ahora debemos estar juntos, no podemos separarnos nuestros enemigos querrán cazarnos uno por uno, hay que recuperarnos por completo y conseguir un nuevo barco.

— ¿Quién será el nuevo capitán?— pregunto Izou.

—No habrá por ahora, aún no— respondió y todos asintieron, sabían a qué se refería.

—Sobre Ace...— dijo Fossa

—No se preocupen por él, Jimbei me dijo ayer por caracolofono que se quedará con su hermano en Amazon Lily para entrenar por 2 años. El estará en su tripulación. Esos dos irán a la nueva era, confío en que lo harán bien.

Los piratas aliados poco a poco comenzaron a irse y los piratas de Shirohige también. Kisara observó el cielo y mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos ella sonrió.

—Una nueva era empieza y quizás no sepa que me depara el futuro pero lo que sí sé es que ese chico Mugiwara será vital en él. También te diste cuenta tú padre y por eso luchaste hasta el final. Él lo lograra, puedo asegurarlo y yo estaré ahí para verlo. Mucha suerte Luffy, ahora el mundo sabe de lo que eres capaz y eso te coloca en el centro de todo, Ace te ayudara ambos llegaran a la cima —susurro la peliblanca al aire pues sabía que ellos eran un par imparable.

Suspiro y siguió a sus hermanos aún faltaba buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

**FIN**

**Bien con esto termino este fic, Ace vive al menos aquí, Kisara sigue con sus hermanos y apoya a Luffy en su sueño, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, y comentarios.**

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y los invito a leer mis demás historias, un beso y hasta la próxima.**

**Ayumi_24**


End file.
